


What Should've Happened In The Beginning

by iheartmwpp



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Why Didn't Anyone Else Think Of This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartmwpp/pseuds/iheartmwpp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the entire War of the Ring could've been avoided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should've Happened In The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Lord of the Rings. Most of this is taken from direct quotes from the movie version of the Fellowship of the Ring. This idea may have been done before, as it is kind of obvious, but I didn't mean to copy off anyone and I apologize if I did.

~*~*~

The world has changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember.

It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven, to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were given to the race of men, who, above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged, in secret, a master ring to control all others. And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life.

One Ring to rule them all.

One by one, the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves Marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth.

After much fighting, it seemed as though the Last Alliance had won. But the power of the Ring could not be undone. The Dark Lord Sauron himself began to kill many men and elves, including the King Elendil. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword. Though Sauron crushed the blade by stepping on it, Isildur managed to slice off Sauron's fingers, separating him from the Ring. Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated.

The ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever.

Isildur gazed at the ring as it shrunk to his size, as the markings of the band began to fade. He heard footsteps approaching him, and looked up to meet Elrond's eyes.

"Isildur, hurry," said Elrond. "Follow me." Elrond led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed. Elrond turned to Isildur. "Cast it into the fire."

Isildur continued staring at the ring.

"Destroy it!"

He looked up at the elf.

"No." Isildur began to walk out of the cave.

Elrond was losing his patience. "Isildur!"

When Isildur continued to ignore him and take the root of all evil in Middle Earth out of the one place where it could be destroyed, Elrond finally cracked. He had fought in this war for quite some time now, and to have it end this way was not part of the plan. So he ran up to the man and pushed him into the lava, killing him and destroying the ring at the same time. Thus Middle Earth was saved from all evil, and many characters that we all know and love were never born. All was well.

~*~*~

A/N: I was watching Elrond's little flashback moment as he said how it "should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure." I just thought, Well, why didn't you just push him off then, or something? Honestly, a little common sense can go a long way. And the really sad thing about all this is that I wrote in all the quotes without even glancing at the movie. I really need to get out more.


End file.
